


十日谈

by Aquinnah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Magic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquinnah/pseuds/Aquinnah
Summary: 西弗勒斯·斯内普中心。十天之内在挪威卑尔根的奇遇。斯莉单箭头，故事本身无CP。全长大约一万字。成人童话，贾木许式的文艺片。





	十日谈

十日谈  
DECAMERON

 

第一日

很多年以前，西弗勒斯·斯内普刚刚从霍格沃茨毕业的时候，那时代人人迷茫，无数的时间在手上，他也因此走遍欧洲诸国。当然对于他这样的人来说，看景物不过是冷眼旁观，算不上真正意义上的旅行。年代久远，又走马观花，各大城市在头脑中通通成为混杂不清的色块，难以辨别各自特征。巴黎的晚霞是玫瑰红，伦敦灰暗阴郁，巴塞罗那绚丽喧嚣，而斯堪的纳维亚是冰蓝色。西弗勒斯天性好静，繁华大都市中他是过客，但北欧低调，像给他体贴拥抱。  
他长在曼彻斯特，坚硬的北方工业城市。生长环境与家学渊源组合一起，让他成为了现在的样子。有时候想也许比起故乡，他本来就更适合日耳曼人的地方。毕业后留在霍格沃茨做魔药学实习助教。忙乱起来几乎脚不沾地，很久没有时间回到北英格兰，遑论出门旅行。这一次过北欧，是因为复活节学期放假，难得闲暇。一个人走在高地湖畔空荡荡的堡垒之中，那种寂寞叫人疯狂。他在地窖中独居数星期，作伴的除了试剂，只有玻璃器皿中浸泡着的标本。终于忍不住，收拾行囊离开格伦芬南谷。  
上一次过挪威尚属年少，记得有美丽的海岸线和极其寒冷的冬天。除此之外诸般事物不甚清晰，但他一直记得彼时在卑尔根某画廊看到的一组雕像。  
那是街边不知名画廊里临时布展的一系列陶瓷人像，主题全是精灵神怪与眼眶空洞的孩童。他被那种纯粹的瓷白色调吸引，在塑像中走走看看。长着尖利长耳朵的妖怪，眼眶中飞出金色蜂鸟的儿童，啃噬鹿耳的小女孩，阴森诡异。但是印象最深刻，是一尊通体白釉的孩童塑像，维持双臂伸展的姿势，跃进泥浆色的水洼。他是纯粹理性思维，信奉逻辑，不经常对荒诞事物产生兴趣。但是彼时眼前塑像自有一种奇异吸引力，人形是纯粹瓷白色，与脚下溅起的黢黑水洼对比，像在暗喻跃入黑暗龌龊。  
他后来知道雕塑家的名字叫金·西蒙森。  
北欧神秘学，其实颇具其阴暗面。  
然而当他再一次因无处可去，来到卑尔根的时候，异国的神奇生物史根本不在思维范畴之内。  
西弗勒斯走在旅店附近的石板街上，天下小雨，砸落地面升起白雾。漆成彩色的联排建筑映在眼中，好像经过滤镜打磨，是一排排童话中的小房子。此时是四月初，快要到斯普劳特的生日。同事之间需赠礼物，这是礼节往来。他在街巷之中穿行，漫不经心地寻找商铺。  
就在这个时候，他看见那爿店铺。布吕根港附近诸多商铺餐厅，此时春末夏初，每一间都游人众多。他不知道为什么没有人靠近他看见的门面。那爿店铺是传统汉撒建筑，与周围房屋本无区别。木质立面漆成一种近似苔藓的森绿色，没有明显标志物，一时间也找不到招牌。  
走近看，才知道是间古董店。  
不像其余店铺橱窗流光溢彩，古董店的橱窗中一片黢黑，他在玻璃上看见自己的倒影。其中陈列挨挨挤挤，好像经年累月无人问津，盒子上都带着一层薄灰。  
西弗勒斯沉默观看，忽然发现正中的天鹅绒首饰盒里，摆着一只奇异的戒指。指环是纯金铸造，年代久远，原本的光彩尽去，留下古朴鎏金色。造型像一条小小皮带搭扣，手工精巧。他想这东西应是不错的生日礼物。当下没有多想，决定进店看一看究竟。  
跨过森绿色门槛的那一瞬间，听见门后铜铃响声。  
突然间有种心悸，好像自己正在跨越什么不知名的界限。门外是繁杂人间，门内黑暗，他的视线一时没有调整过来，站在原地半天，才看清眼前事物。一眼看去，古董店内像是谁家的客厅。地面上铺着大幅织锦地毯，上上下下堆满奇异装置与老旧家具，天顶上垂挂摩洛哥风格的镂花铜灯，及造型美妙的枯枝干草。远远窥伺，像一片死去的森林。民谣中巫女的药剂店，大约就长得这个样子。  
他的脚步声迷失在古董森林中，显得空洞。  
店面后方传来悉悉疏疏的声音，像布料划过地面。  
有人来。  
他悚然一惊。  
抬头瞬间，看到那个女人。  
最醒目是一头丰沛红发，晦暗室内，像燃烧的火光。人脸在其中就显得苍白而小，轮廓深邃英挺，脸颊两侧凹陷，几乎显得凶相。只是那种眼神如斯神秘，看久了叫人害怕。他才发现红发女人穿着及地的织锦长裙，金红紫三色交错，垂落地面，像一朵流光的云。  
说是本地的巫女，他也相信。  
他用英文礼节性地询问橱窗里那只戒指，语调非常有距离感，就显得死板。红发女人轻盈将首饰盒取出来给他看。问他要买来做什么，听说是送给女性同事的生日礼物，脸上突然有种微妙笑意。也就是在她微笑的这一瞬间，斯内普才真正意义上，认真看清了这人的脸。  
她有一双绿色的眼睛。  
“这是服丧戒指。”烟嗓低靡，听得人浑身酥麻。  
他不晓得什么叫服丧戒指，但听名字也能猜到用途。  
红发巫女信手将一缕卷发挽到耳后，对他促狭微笑，“以前女人死了丈夫，就把先生的一缕头发编进戒指里随身携带。”那种眼神，颇有种诡异的捉弄意味。  
服丧戒指用来送礼物，当然不是吉利征兆。  
她转动指环给他看，鎏金戒圈后，果然有机关卡住丝缕金发，编成纤细辫子，沿着戒指上凹槽一圈，服服帖帖。不知道这枚戒指与头发的主人已作古多少年，金发都已经褪色，暗淡无光。近乎超现实。头发在各国文化里，从来也都是灵异事件的载体。也许是因为店内气氛和神秘的女主人，西弗勒斯忽然失去继续交谈的兴趣。只能道谢致歉，挥别店主人而去。  
那天他到底什么也没有买。  
走出店门，稀疏细雨落在黑发上，潮湿黏腻。突然让他清醒，浑身冷颤。  
古董店中一切，像是一场晦暗的普罗绮梦。  
他以为此事已了。

第二日

卑尔根多雨。  
滂沱降雨使天空骤然黯淡，光照被路边煤气街灯取代。雨点近乎疯狂，像出于暴怒，嘈杂敲打玻璃与窗台上开裂的陶土花盆。斯内普走到室外的时候，狂风漫卷。雨水淋湿旅游巴士，闪着荧光的户外广告牌，与街角的青铜塑像。街上许多人根本不打伞，像早已习惯峡湾地貌带来的充沛降雨。他住在罗森克兰兹街上一幢老式旅馆，从港口往回走，沿着海港上去，一路雾气迷蒙。  
水花四溅。  
抬头之间，他看见有人在雨中旋转起舞。  
她的皮肤那么苍白，近乎是雕塑一样的肌理，而丰沛红发像黑夜中的火焰。灰天黑地，就这一捧浓艳颜色，大雨中四散开去。此处无人，红发女人伸展开修长双臂，仰着脸迎雨水旋转，旋转，几可御风飞走。那身织锦长裙拖过雨水冲洗的石板路面，裙摆本来已经沾染泥泞。  
女人踩过地上水洼，溅起无数污水与泥点。  
他在远处沉默相看，突然间产生强烈的似曾相识感。  
电石火光之间，想起许多年前，卑尔根街头画廊展出的诡异人形造像。  
金·西蒙森的水洼系列雕塑，纯白人像伸展双臂，跃入泥塘。  
雕像俱有阴森的空洞眼睛，动作飘忽而诡异。不知道为什么，竟然和眼前人有种微妙的相似。  
与己无关，他没有上前打扰，亦步亦趋走在其身后。  
回罗森克兰兹街的路上经过古董店，店面中亮着星点灯光，橱窗外看进去，像烛火或者煤油灯。四周商铺中灯火通明，餐馆与小咖啡厅里坐满中产阶级游客，啤酒与海鲜意面，觥筹交错。而他站在异乡的雨中，无根水飘忽而下，落在他头顶肩膀。  
他忽然觉得空虚。  
大约是气氛使然，鬼使神差，他真的再次踏进古董店。  
门后此时此刻，古董店主人那头丰沛红发被雨淋湿，贴在苍白脸颊上，忽然显得眼眶深邃且大。五官凌厉，可称作是精灵气质。她已经不算作年轻，至少三十过头，早不是廿岁年华的小姑娘。他不知道应该说些什么，不卑不亢地点头，作为招呼。在晦暗店铺中走走停停，入目尽是古物浓艳色彩。西弗勒斯自己身上的黑色长袍与店面温暖陈设格格不入，他尴尬站在原地，想对方是巫师也好，麻瓜也罢，他与人之间到底有太多隔阂。  
不管这陌生人是谁，隔阂都一样存在。  
窗外是雨夜，暴雨打在石板地面上，升腾起白雾。他无处可去，地毯下的木地板踩上去吱吱作响，红发女人看他一眼，挪动两张扶手软椅，与窄茶几拼凑一起，请他坐下喝咖啡。寂静夜晚使人思虑繁杂，而他身在异乡，无处可去，下酒馆更不是个人风格，索性滞留此地消磨时间。两人对坐闲谈，讲挪威文化，讲刚刚过去的宪法日，谈博物馆里的萨米展览，甚至谈挪威如何是欧洲第二大咖啡与面点消耗国。看似话题丰富，实际上与二人自身讯息均不沾边。红发店主人说话的声音轻且慢，咬字不清晰，句末总有气音。配上沙哑嗓音，窗外大雨，叫人昏昏欲睡。  
讲一讲古董与艺术，不晓得为什么，突然间谈到西蒙森。斯内普平缓讲述学生时代后在卑尔根所见的展览，讲雕塑家诡异的个人风格。他没有忘记，刚才雨中惊鸿一瞥，他如何觉得眼前人像西蒙森的雕塑。突然看到女人露出某种了悟神情，从身后书架上抽出厚重铜版纸画册，“你说的是不是他。”  
是雕塑家集结成册的个人作品集，摊开那一页上是一组他从未见过的彩色照片。还是一样儿童主题的塑像，这一次所有人形上覆盖青苔，还有的干脆置于森林中拍摄，好像置身精灵王国。  
“西蒙森最近的系列叫青苔精灵，”对面女人神态懒倦，“日耳曼民谣里，说青苔中生活着精灵，是森林的守护神。古挪威语里，称作斯卡拉提。传说讲他们有着非人美貌，浑身覆盖青苔。有时候会恶作剧，代替人类的小孩。”  
代替人类的小孩，这是什么意思。  
“夏天是采摘菌菇的季节。我小时候去附近森林里玩，迷路，到了夜间才被找到，从此之后一直被人嘲笑是青苔精灵的孩子。真正的人类被留在了精灵的世界。”那张轮廓深邃的脸，一星烛火映照，五官上投下浓重阴影，莫名诡异。突然间对他微笑，好像一切只是玩笑话。  
欧洲生活多年，其实日耳曼传说他多有耳闻。  
巴伐利亚的撒勒河沿岸有民谣，森林中住着灌木祖母，是所有青苔精灵的祖先。她与山林同寿，却是不详的象征。长相似老妪，有双深邃的眼睛和蓬乱的长发。春秋两季，黑森林中升起大雾的时候，人说那是青苔精灵的炊烟。西弗勒斯·斯内普生平信奉逻辑，走出店门那一刹那，已经衷心相信自己听闻种种，都不过是逸闻趣事。青苔精灵不在他所知的任何神奇生物范畴之内。民间传说多是迷信，麻瓜社会，怎可能这么轻易碰上灵异事件。  
他终于回到暂住的松恩旅店，经过一天辗转，累到极致。简单洗漱过，躺倒就睡着。  
当天晚上，支离破碎的梦境中，他始终看见红发女人那双青苔一样森绿的精灵大眼。梦中那双绿眼睛，与火焰一样耀眼的红发，辗转不去。他看不清对方的脸，蒙太奇一般飘忽不定，突然迫近。  
他从梦中惊醒，呆坐在床榻上愣神。  
他看见的，好像是故人的容颜。

第三日

这一天他知道她叫拉赛尔，写作Lasair，真正不寻常的名字。是凯尔特语源，意即火焰。念在口中，像一声欢呼或者叹息。彼时他坐在古董店里喝黑咖啡，卑尔根夜间寂静，身边有真的火光。星点烛火飘摇，映在眼中。对面红发店主与他对坐看书，专心致志。室内一片安静，只能听见窗外落雨的声音。偶有行人过，脚步踩在石板街上，声声闷响。任何平静的现在，都有一段坎坷纷乱的过去。或许是因为太安静，思路满场乱飞。他突然想知道眼前人的生平，这样奇瑰的人，是否也有葱茏往事。  
“烛火像人的生命。如此脆弱而致命。紧紧看护，它们照亮黑暗，温暖躯壳。肆意蔓延，它们却能摧毁本来应点亮的东西。”那把烟嗓低声念书，是桑德森著的王者之路。  
远天外山雨欲来。  
这样昏天黑地，只有店中面前的一点火光。他看见红发女人的左手无名指上，有一只银色戒指。很朴素的颜色，大约因为年深日久，已经不剩下任何光泽，一眼甚至不能轻易发觉。  
是婚戒吧。

第四日

晚间饭食是一碗杂菜浓汤，挪威传统菜色，从喉咙中滑落，温柔妥帖，暖人脾胃。拉赛尔找出一台古旧留声机，背景音里放后摇黑胶唱片，他辨认出奥拉佛·阿诺德斯。古董店里，总有种木头腐朽的味道，是古物发出的哀叹。留声机里变成冷峻音乐，如泣如诉的女声，竟然是有歌词的。他听不清唱词，可是不愿惊扰气氛。端坐原地，安静分辨诡异模糊的唱腔。  
“克桑·马尔斯特兰的歌，”红发挽成松散发髻，向他微笑，“名字叫酒窖玫瑰。”  
拉赛尔起身收拾杯盘，舒展身躯。他看她在店面里走，裙摆倏倏扫过地面。那种细微声响听在耳中，说不出的微妙。水声潺潺，红发女人背对他清洗盘子，斯内普帮忙收拾桌面。忽然听见那把低靡嗓音用两人之间通用的英文跟随乐声轻声哼唱，歌声刻意放得很慢，歌词含义对他来说于是清晰起来。“雨中的酒窖玫瑰，店铺永不关门。吾爱，我黑色眼睛的城市的孩子。我们也可疯狂，但却选择这无尽黑夜，这酒窖玫瑰。”他抬头看她。长及足踝的大摆裙挂在身上，松松垮垮，像故乡田埂上被风吹动的稻草人。  
“我年轻的时候，经历过一些超出年龄的事情。”她还是背对着他安静做事，声音平静温和，“我家穷，哀乐交杂，没有念大学，自立很早，为了养活自己做过很多零工，也睡过地下室或者别人家的车库。”  
二十岁的时候，在一间餐厅做杂工。毫无意义毫无出路的工作，勉强可以维持生计而已。这种活法，大概可以叫做是为了活着而活着，没有目标，更不敢有什么理想。身边没有人看护她，那时候餐厅有个年轻的常客，名字叫拉格纳，还是学生，比她年长。斯塔万格人，高大峻美。说得直白一些，这样看似蕴含力量的相貌，错觉之间，以为能给她提供保护。  
那是她二十年生命中出现的唯一一根救命稻草，无可取代。  
彼时她的感情超越爱情，将对方看作自己生命中缺失的一切。她未曾拥有过的家庭，她的爱人。而恰恰刚好，这个人在她最狼狈不堪的时候出现，不管是对是错，那时候都要抓住。  
二十一岁，两个人结了婚。搬到卑尔根，借钱开了一间小小酒吧。  
二十三岁，已经有了自己的小孩。长着黑色小卷发的小男孩，名字叫伊万德。  
她没有看他。但几乎不受控制地，西弗勒斯的面部肌肉抽动了一下。  
伊万德四岁的时候，在一次度假中，溺死在海里。  
她说你知道我本来以为自己没有爱过什么东西，在海浪之中，感觉不到伊万德的那一瞬间。我的一生中，不相信任何人能够有这么恐怖到灭顶的感觉。当你站在大洋的怒涛面前，想到的那个人，就是你爱的人。你能想象吗，你一生中，艰难困苦，以为总有一个人，是你的那一道光。但这个人，最终活生生在你手中失去的时候。  
这种痛苦本身，就足以摧毁一个人。  
悲伤是异国，任何不属该国国民的人，都无法理解他们的语言。  
红发女人转过身来，对上西弗勒斯黑色的眼睛。  
她说她的婚姻其实是没有意义的。二十岁的时候，会爱上什么人，完全是因为自身的缺失。因为投影，才会寻求另一个人的陪伴。这是大部分感情的本质。她其实并没有理解过，自己是什么样子的人。在与拉格纳结婚后，告诉自己，她是居住在卑尔根的年轻妻子，年轻的母亲，一家小酒吧的女主人。他们的生活很平常，很满足，够温饱。未来的她会住在一间纯白色的公寓中，这公寓有阁楼，可以俯瞰楼下的石板街和踩自行车过的人。二十年后她自己的小孩也会长大，坐在一间心理治疗师的办公室里，以闲聊的语气抱怨一些连她自己都不记得自己说过的话。  
这一切存在的可能性，是因为拉格纳，和婚姻这一张薄薄的纸。  
对很多人来说，找到那一个以为自己会毕生相伴的人，余生所有其他的问题好像也迎刃而解。  
事实上，当然不。  
酒吧顺理成章地倒闭。而她离开了懵懂时候就相伴的丈夫。走在街上，该如何形容这种感觉呢。你看见的每一个人，都在做自己日常的事情。哪怕是故交，抱怨一句天气好冷；或者孩童，说爸爸我能点一份薯条吗拜托拜托啦。都会觉得，想要对这些东西敬而远之，想要远离这种生活。难以用语言形容，是内心生发出来的一种潜意识地排斥和拒绝。  
热闹是这个世界的，与我们无关。  
他们两人萍水相逢，这样诡异的情形，这样诡异的店铺，他始终在猜测，对方究竟是不是魔法界人士。哪怕说到这一刻，他也没有任何结论。由此可见，人类的痛苦是共同的，没有谁得以幸免。麻瓜也好，巫师也罢，不过都是混沌前行而已。拉赛尔递一杯咖啡给他，碎发自然垂落下来，遮挡住视线。当然也没有看见，此时此刻，高大的英国男人缓缓低头，凝视身前人。眼中冷淡尽去，与那奇异的、带着异域峻美的五官一起，竟然有一种教堂里神像般悠远的慈悲。  
远离从前的生活吗。  
斩钉截铁，重新开始？  
既然如此，为什么还戴着古早而廉价的婚戒。

第五日

他对她讲自己往事。  
说是谈天，其实多有隐瞒，其中省略去诸多关乎身份的细节。说自己六〇年一月出生在曼彻斯特的郊区，父母不睦。虽然没有任何怪罪的意思，但是有时候也会想，假如他出生在一个不同的环境，不会在潜意识中有这样希望脱离困境的心态，也许人生进程就会不同。他说我以为人生并无意义，活着只是为了活着。没有目标，更不敢有什么理想。仔细想一想，前半生苦苦追寻的一切好像都不过是竹篮打水。这二十六年，说得清楚一些，究竟哪一样事情是最重要的？  
他的声音很平淡，并无起伏。说我九岁的时候，认识一个女孩，那之后她的名字是我生命中最不可或缺的组成部分。停顿一下又说，她长得很像你。讲到这里停下斟酌，看到对面店主人那双莹莹发绿的眼睛，忽然觉得荒诞。觉得自己可笑。他怎么到这个时候，还会被生活中所遭遇的任意一样事物，勾起关于过去的回忆。又说最后，因为道路不同。她另嫁他人，他耿耿于怀，始终不能原谅。多么可笑，一个人类，竟然能通过仅仅是存在这样简单的事实，给另一个人造成不可弥补的伤害。可是一切无法挽回，五六年前，已经因故去世。她也是，二十岁就结婚。他说他不知道，她过得好不好。说她如果还在，应该就是像你这个样子。但她……但她和他本来就是完全相反的人。  
他是聪明人，自己也明白他的爱情与执念之间，只有极其细微的一条分割线。但那是他黑暗人生中，二十余年唯一的一根救命稻草。唯一的一点亮光，哪有这么容易放弃。  
那张脸，满幅嶙峋，浓重眉峰微微上扬，有点拘谨但是极端硬净。  
人不能顺理成章地记恨一个人，当然大部分时候，爱，也不会太纯粹。  
退到最基本说，有些人，也不会容许你忘掉他们。  
他好像要说些什么，嘴唇极轻微地开启，最终只不过是呆坐在原地，“我，”只讲了一个单词，嗓音忽然卡顿，停一停又说下去，“我人生中只有一样美好的东西，但这个美好的东西，不属于我。”  
眼前烛火飘摇，对面拉赛尔的眼睛里，带着奇异绿意，像他在山林深处看到过的一丛苔藓。  
她说，“你知道吗，我本想说些什么，说些什么能够安慰甚至改变我们两个人共有的痛苦，这样所有的事情都会好起来。但你知道吗，我忘了我要说的是什么了。”  
他怎么觉得头脑发晕，眼前的景物都有一点模糊。

第六日

当天并未出行，在古董店里看那些文玩和古书，拉赛尔也拿许多已售出藏品的彩色照片给他看。她想他真是个非常老派的年轻人。异乡旅行，没有兴趣观赏布吕根港的夜市夜景，情愿在古董店里看这些旧物。廿岁年龄，看过的书比四十多岁人还要多，不像是在社会上讨生活的人。  
店内角落有一方乔治王风格的橡木五斗柜，其上有尊奇异器物，高约三四米，像青铜铸就的长号。繁复雕花，是异域风格。她踩着凳子上去拿给他看，轻声解说，“这是铜钦，西藏的礼乐器。传说吹响的时候，像象群嘶吼。”  
就在那个时候，烛火飘摇，骤然熄灭。  
若可以拿出魔杖，他可以随时点灯。但因对方不明身份，不能破坏守密誓言。他只能站在原地不动。黑暗中一切感官愈见清晰，简直能听见自己心跳的声音。内室伸手不见五指，叫人害怕。  
有荧光，像森林中萤火虫的光芒，星星点点，从窗外飘进来，天顶上起起伏伏，投下微茫光影。西弗勒斯抬头看站在椅子上的红发女人，她还是沉默站定，手指好像轻轻动了一下，奇异光线中，显得温柔而神秘。这个时间的城市中，即使生态环境好，怎么会有成群萤火虫。他抬头怔怔相看，不愿发问，生怕打破这种心照不宣。忽然之间有种错觉，这个人，怎么会只是一个古董店主人这样简单。

第七日

他向来觉得自己面对凡事，可称镇定自若。没有不能完成的事，没有去不了的地方。但是没想到神奇的事情无处不在，发生在自己身上，也只有顺其自然。  
不可理喻的人生，不可思议的神怪。  
前一晚看到萤火，惊诧之后，还是要照常回到松恩旅店去就寝。什么变故无常，也抵不过他最简单的生活规律。他安稳睡去，睡眠酣香无梦。次日傍晚，从旅店过古董店的路上，越靠近，越觉得有种心悸，好像有什么事情即将发生。其实理所当然，他的心中不能确信神秘的古董店主人真是非人生物，想一想都为之嗤笑。但种种奇异迹象，不能用理性解释。  
他听见尖利刹车响。  
有辆黑色轿车，古董店门前急刹车，撞到街上的猫。  
西弗勒斯生平并没有多余的怜悯之心，绕过事故，坦然进古董店。外面路面上猫毛发混杂纠结，毛茸茸身躯还在起伏，尚有温热。红发女人在店中看书，抬头看他一眼，再看店门外诸多人赶去救助，神情平静，连眼神都没有变，“救不活了。”她的声音真笃定，好像在做某种恐怖的预言。森绿眼睛，在阴暗内室中有一点莹莹发亮，让人毛骨悚然。  
那种眼神。真正的视生死为无物。  
他本来有片刻惊讶，想她经历，惊讶于这种冷漠。以为自己在生死边缘走过的人，对其他生命的苦难会更有同理心。外间救助缅因猫的人小心翼翼抱起动物，匆忙赶去。众人都一心想要为手中这条生命负责，把责任抗在自己肩上，多方奔波。本来动物骨折容易救治，用碘酊消毒并固定静养即可。但是抢救过程中，发现撞击造成第三根肋骨骨折，刺穿肺部。  
听周围议论，宠物医院中经过多重抢救，最终最终如红发店主人所说，没有救活车祸重伤的缅因猫。

第八日

生死有何难。  
他其实懂得这个道理。  
拉赛尔在做晚间饭食，切土豆的手法利落，片刻之间砧板上堆起澄黄块状物。店里来得多了，他才晓得天顶上垂挂的干草枯枝不是为营造气氛的摆设，其实是满满当当的香料调味品。小森林一样，罩着其下行走的人。那头火焰一样的红发漫卷，肆意散落身后，蓬蓬松松，人被包裹其中，就显得形销骨立。黄昏时刻光线神奇，最后一缕阳光透过橱窗照在身上。空气之中，好像有金粉浮动。  
红发女人在轻声哼唱乐曲，开始将土豆放到平底锅中煎熟，还是那首曲调怪异的酒窖玫瑰。忽然间头也不回地对他说一句，“如果是我，会希望有干脆利落的死亡，而不是苟延残喘的活着。”  
这是在解释前一日际遇。  
他站在古董店门口看她，胸腔无声起伏，“我知道。”  
土豆块与洋葱丝煎成金黄色，倒进打好的蛋液，香气四溢，是西班牙式土豆蛋饼的雏型。他帮忙端盘子到茶几上去，默默不语，而那把烟嗓，对他温和讲话，“人的勇气，往往来自于一无所知。”溺水身亡的人，只要救治及时，往往并不是因为窒息而死。却会因为溺水，而脑死亡，因此成为植物人。七年之前，伊万德即是这样死亡。不是被海洋杀死，而是死于她的决定。  
黑发男人端坐高背椅中，眼神穿过店内诸般陈设看过来，没有评判的意思，“很多时候，事情的结果不是由人的意志决定的。你可能拼尽全力想要保护一个人，结果完全大相径庭。”  
有人无从选择。  
静默对坐。  
她忽然想叹息。  
这个人刚硬的外表下，有颗柔软的心，对什么人什么事物，应当都下不去狠手。给人感觉干净，虽然只着简单黑色袍服，不晓得为什么，让人想起森林中万物生长时那种明快蓬勃的感觉。那双修长手指置于桌面上，一点一点看上去，看到那张轮廓分明的脸。虽然看似冷漠，但生命力这东西在他身上还是有的。  
而她相较之下，只是风中残烛。  
“如果我的小孩活着，现在也十一岁了。”  
十一岁，这不是欧陆魔法诸校入学的年龄吗。  
他忽然看到她对他微笑。  
这句话来得突兀，好像只是有感而发。虽然在微笑，但是他看到绿眼中情态凄切。经历世间沧桑，悲欢都无人相和。余悸不散，做人做事，对他讲话，往往忐忑得叫他看了感叹。  
他在古董店中静坐，橱窗外夕阳漫天。胭脂色流云悬浮在布吕根港口上方，无端使人惆怅。  
天色渐渐阴晦，是掌灯的时候了。

第九日

红发真美，抚摸起来，像穿越火光。

第十日

他收拾好行李，从松恩旅店退房的时候，天下着小雨。十天，最后一次从老宅长廊上走过，二楼两侧悬挂着当年文人留下的摄影与画作。每天早晨提供餐点，可以一边啜饮咖啡，一边享受卑尔根难得的日光。夏天的挪威，那种闲适，几乎不会叫任何人讨厌。  
斯内普将房门钥匙交还给前台，然后提着行李沿罗森克兰兹街缓慢向下走，布吕根港在眼前铺展开，海鸟盘旋。出发去港口前，还有一些时间。  
他不知道自己会不会怀念这场奇遇，和那个红发女人。  
沿着海港往古董店走，街边是廉价小餐馆与纪念品商店，从咖啡厅，到意式餐厅与越南河粉，不一而足。二手书店，卖明信片文化衫的小铺，滋养着卑尔根的旅游业。  
他看见了那爿漆成森绿色的汉撒建筑。  
迷蒙细雨打在镜片上，视线近乎不真实。  
他要上前去敲门，那扇老旧木门忽然自己无声无息地敞开。他看见熟悉的丰沛红发。日光照射之下，那张苍白脸上，是某种他难以描述的神情，眼神深不见底，像森林中的泉水。  
有风来。  
带动红发上下翻飞，拂在他脸上，有点痒。  
刚想要开口道别，眼前人的头颅忽然在视线中放大，有什么东西在脸颊上一触即离。他无声地睁大双眼，感觉到冰冷的嘴唇触碰自己侧脸，不过数秒即分离。站在原地，对他微笑，不发一言，转身进古董店，咔嗒一声响，重新关上店门。  
他呆立原地。  
一切情绪，或惊讶或失落，悲欣交集，无法可解。他所有能给出的举动，都已经事先一步，被对方堵在那扇紧闭的门前。就这样猝不及防的结束。  
最后看一眼古董店门面。  
他忽然间看见，稀薄日光下，有什么东西在熠熠生辉。  
森绿色门楣上一行金漆剥落的字迹，极之端正精细。  
SKARATTI.  
斯卡拉提，古挪威语中，对青苔精灵的称谓。此前多次寻访，他怎么从来没有看见这行偌大店名。  
从卑尔根乘渡轮回到爱丁堡，再乘火车北上，不过数小时之间。他重新投身学校事物，被年轻学生的朝气包围，并无自己的时间，有时候混乱中觉得恍惚。偶尔夜阑寂静，才会回想这场奇遇。想起来总有种恍惚，不知道是真实发生过的时间，还是自己午夜梦回，产生的幻觉。后来他去图书馆查找任何关于青苔精灵的记载，众多关于欧陆神奇生物的书，没有一本对其有详细记载。  
一个星期后的星期二，四月中，波莫娜·斯普劳特生日当天，他坐在自己办公室的长桌后，漫不经心用午餐。突然收到教师办公室之间传递讯息所用的小型折纸飞机。展开看内容，讲今晨恰好收到他旅行时从远方寄来的礼物，十分欣喜感动。不知道什么时候会见上面，故写便签以表谢意。复担心他破费云云。  
他一头雾水。  
学院事忙，霍格沃茨又身处深山老林。他对这种人情往来本来不上心，没有时间上街采买，一直没有找到合适的生日礼物，也就当做此事不存在。那么此时此刻，斯普劳特怎会收到来自他的礼物。  
便签中附有一张彩照，拍的是拆开的包裹。大厅中那张教师长餐桌上，平整铺展开一条长裙。上下是一种近似苔藓的森绿色，瑙珠绣片密密麻麻，镶嵌银币与彩珠流苏。宽大袖口与裙摆上，俱有繁复刺绣，金线错杂，远远看去，像一朵流光的小云。不是现代商品，反倒像手工织就古着。布料织锦，这样熟悉的风格。  
他心中产生某种不可思议的猜想。  
去看照片中包裹始发地的邮戳。  
那行字映在眼中，毋庸置疑。  
卑尔根。

Rainy bodega roses  
雨中的酒窖玫瑰  
The shop never closes  
店铺永不关门  
My love, my grey- eyed  
吾爱，我灰色眼睛的  
city child  
城市的孩子  
We could’ve grown wild  
我们也可疯狂  
But this is what we chose  
但却选择  
The endless night  
这无尽黑夜  
The bodega rose  
这酒窖玫瑰


End file.
